Pieces Of My Heart
by storyLover58
Summary: The guardians of the veil have lost a fight against Cedric and all but Irma died. Irma asked her mother to transfer her to Alfea so she can start over again, but what happens when her past comes back to haunt her? [Being Reincarnated/Restart]
1. Introduction

**Hey there readers. If you are wondering why am I doing this, I am trying to restart the whole story. I have full permission by this author, xPennyxTallyx, to correct and continue her story. I need some help and support from you people, seeing that she has created this story. She told me that she can't continue due to not enough of, what you say, imagination. I will try to continue where she stop. Any kind of support is appreciated.**

**If any one of you would like to read the original story, please head to this link:**

** s/5081739/2/Pieces-Of-My-Heart**

**Thanks for helping me out, if you can.**


	2. Meeting The Teachers

**Pieces of my heart**

**This is set after the last episode of W.I.T.C.H. but is somewhere in the middle of the first year for the Winx**

**By the way, I do not own either of the cartoons, if you are wondering.**

* * *

Irma Lair walked through the gates of Alfea, closely followed by her parents, Tom and Anna Lair. Irma's little brat of a brother (Christopher Lair) shoved her out of the way and ran towards Professor Wizgiz while screaming leprechaun before landing on top of him. Irma silently screamed and ran over to help the teacher to get up and apologizing over and over again.

Wizgiz smiled "Are you the transfer student?"

"Yes, Mr. … I'm sorry what is your name?" Irma said trying to remember his face from the list of teachers she got.

"I'm Professor Wizgiz"

"And I'm Irma Lair"

"Chris what the hell has gotten into you" Anna shouted and Chris dived behind Irma, hoping for some protection of his mother's wrath. "I'm sorry Professor, but my husband has him hyper" Anna said as she was now glaring at her husband, who simply shrugged.

"All he wanted was a fizzy drink" Tom protested.

Irma and Anna sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Do you know where Mrs. Faragonda's office is?" Anna asked Prof' Wizgiz.

"Yes I do and I could take you there, if I wasn't supposed to be watching the girls. I'm sure Palladium can take you" Prof' Wizgiz said.

"Who?" Irma asked.

"Look out for an elf," Wizgiz replied as he walked off to split up a pair of girls who had started to argue.

"I hope there is only one elf" Irma sighed.

"Me too" Tom agreed.

Luckily Professor Palladium walked out of the school building in time, and went over to help Wizgiz out, who was struggling to stop the girls from attacking each others. Palladium walked over and heard Wizgiz trying to make sense over what had started the argument.

"You girls are arguing over who is thinner," Wizgiz said slowly while Palladium laughed.

"Now girls, stop your arguing," Palladium said as the bell rang, "And go to your classes."

The girls stomped off before they kept on argued. Wizgiz and Palladium then gave up.

"Palladium the transfer student is looking for you. I told her you might take her up to see Mrs. Faragonda" Wizgiz said and Palladium raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't take her because?" Palladium asked him suspiciously.

"Her brother intent on flattening me" Wizgiz said with a smile and Palladium laughed.

"Where are they?"

Wizgiz looked around and pointed them out. Palladium nodded and walked over to them "I believe you are looking for Mrs Faragonda." she said.

Irma yelped in shock and turned around so fast that Palladium was worried she would get a whiplash.

"Sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright" Palladium apologised.

"It's alright," Anna replied "She has recently been in a war against a 12 foot snake."

Palladium frowned in confusion and saw Irma nod. "Yup a twelve foot snake called Cedric. He worked for a man with a dangerous thirst for power."

Palladium nodded and Chris looked up and screamed in fright before he jumped into the shrubbery, which made everyone looking at him.

"Ignore him, he's hyper," Anna said again before glaring at Tom.

"He wanted a fizzy drink," Tom protested.

"You've already said that," Anna replied.

"I'm just telling the truth," Tom shrugged.

Irma sighed "So are you Professor Palladium?"

"Yes and I'm late for my class so would you mind if we started walking?"

"Not at all," Anna replied.

They all started walking into the main building while Tom tried to get Chris out of the bushes.

They quickly arrived outside Mrs. Faragonda's office. Palladium knocked on the door and received a 'come in' from inside. He stepped inside closely followed by the Lairs'.

"Mrs Faragonda, the transfer student has arrived," Palladium said.

"Thank you Professor, you may return to your class."

"Thank you" Palladium walked out of the office and shut the door.

"Please sit down" Mrs Faragonda gestured towards the two seats and walked behind her desk. "Irma, I believe you have came here to control the new powers you gained after your fight with Cedric." Irma nodded, agreeing instantly.

"Yes I gained control over the elements my friend had before they were killed," Irma said while holding back tears.

"What can you do now with these new powers?"Mrs Faragonda asked.

"As well as Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. I have complete control of the heart of Knadrakar, which I only have in my hands as Will, the former leader, handed it over to me before the battle as she had a 'bad feeling'.

From my original form water I got power of:

- Creating water out of thin air  
- Use water to grab hold of objects  
- Creating water bubbles that can travel underwater  
- Mind Control

From the power of quintessence I have gotten the power over:

-Projects a force-field of pink energy  
-Create lightning bolts  
-Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence  
-Reveal the true form of another

From the power of fire I have gotten the power over:

- Create balls of fire  
- Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger  
- Sense sources of heat  
- Telepathy

From the power of earth I have gotten the power over:

- Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure  
- Throw bolts of green energy  
- Create earthquakes  
- Telekinesis

From the power of air I have gotten the power over:

- Super-Hearing abilities  
- Recall other people's memories  
- Become invisible  
- Freeze people and objects

I have total control over those powers but I feel I can do better things with them and I would like to now if I can become more than a guardian." Irma finished explaining about her powers and ability to Mrs Faragonda before asking about it.

"Well Irma it seems you have a lot of power and I would glad to help you become a fairy." Mrs Faragonda said happily.

"Thank you Mrs Faragonda" Irma replied

"How come I never knew you had so much power?" Anna asked

"Because I never told you everything," Irma smiled. Anna then eyed her angrily before Irma spoke. "Just joking mum, I was planning on telling you but you were always busy." Anna then smile before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Now be good and try to control your new powers," Anna said.

* * *

**This is an improve first chapter of the original chapter. If you want to read the original, please head back to the introduction. Thanks. ;) By the way, can I have some reviews as to show some support of me helping with this discontinued story.**


	3. Meeting The Winx Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the cartoons used.**

* * *

Irma waved goodbye to her parents and sighed.

"Miss Lair, if your parents have left, I suggest you get your bags and take them to your room," Griselda barked.

"Yes Miss," Irma replied politely. Irma used her telekinesis to lift her bags and walked in the general direction of the east wing.

Arriving in the east wing she wandered along the corridors until she found the room with her name on. "Stella, Flora, Bloom, Techna, Musa and Irma," Irma read out loud "I hope they're nice."

Irma walked in and saw a girl with long, honey coloured hair with blonde bangs with jade eyes. "Um… Hi, I'm Irma Lair. I've just started here and …" Irma introduced when the blonde girl yelped before she turned around to see Irma.

"Oh hi, you gave me a fright, I'm Flora would you like some help unpacking your bags" Flora said at the speed of light.

"Um… Wow you talk as fast as Hay Lin did and I'm okay with my bags, but can you show me where my room is?" Irma asked.

"Yeah sure," Flora said while standing up "Who's Hay Lin?"

"She's a deceased friend of mine," Irma said holding back tears of the memory of her friends always gave her.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Flora said as she look down.

"It's okay," Irma replied

"So where do you come from?"

"I'm from Heatherfield"

"Where's that? And does it sounds nice?"

"Earth" Irma said simply.

Flora pushed open Stella's bedroom door open. "Stella hasn't been in good mood lately because this room used to be a single and she doesn't like sharing her room," Flora laughed "Don't let her get to you."

"Okay…" Irma said slowly.

"So where are your bags?" Flora asked

"Bags, come in," Irma commanded and they flew in and neatly dropped at her feet.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" Flora exclaimed.

"You haven't been taught that already?" Irma said while plopping down on her unmade bed.

"No, our potionology teacher is the one that teaches that sort of stuff and he's very nervous," Flora replies.

Irma laughed. "He's scared of his students? He sounds fun. What's his name?"

"He's called Prof' Palladium," Flora shot Irma a questioning look as her mouth had popped open.

"He took me to Ms. Faragonda's office but he seemed so confident."

"What do you mean confident? He's always appeared as nervous to me"

"I mean he doesn't seem like a nervous person and he practically ran to his class because he was late" Irma explained.

Flora laughed "He ran because he's scared of us and we don't like standing in the corridor"

Irma laughed and wiped away a fake tear "It's good to laugh again."

Just then, a girl with golden hair at thigh length and amber-coloured eyes, walked in before sitting on the bed.

"Hi Stella, this is Irma" Flora said gesturing towards Irma.

"So she is the reason that I have to share my room" Stella huffed and Irma laughed "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but you sounded just like one of my old friends, Cornelia. And you look very similar to her, but you are prettier" Irma exclaimed.

Stella smiled and Flora laughed "You know Irma, I might just turn out to be your best friend."

Irma laughed "You act just like her as well."

"I don't mean to bother you but, what do you mean by _old_?" Stella quizzed.

Irma then stop laughing before looking away and whispered "She also died,"

Flora walked over and gave Irma a hug and wiped away the tears that had suddenly sprung from her eyes. "It's okay, if you ever want to talk about them you can talk to us" Flora said soothingly. Irma pulled back from the hug and accepted the tissue Stella gave her. "Thanks guys," Irma said just audible.

"It must be really bad for you losing two of your friends" Flora said and Stella's jaw dropped.

"Wow," Stella gasped. "I mean … Um … I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say about losing one friend is bad, but two …"

"Actually four of my best friends," Irma said, making Stella speechless.

"What happened?" Flora asked. "Actually you don't have to tell me, I don't want to intrude in your personal life."

Irma smiled "I will tell you guys one day, but I want to know you better so I am sure you won't spread it around the school," Irma said before quickly added a "no offence"

"None taken" Flora and Stella chorused.

"Hello, anyone here?" a voice called from the hallway.

"We're in here Techna," Flora called out.

Irma wiped her eyes as Techna walked in through the doors. Irma studied her face and saw she has magenta coloured hair, in a pixie-cut style, with teal eyes, and a pale skin tone.

"Hi guys," Techna said not yet noticing Irma.

"Hi," Everyone replied, even Irma.

"Oh … hi, I didn't see you. I'm Techna and you are?"

"I'm Irma, nice to meet you" Irma said wiping away the non-stop flow of tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Techna asked.

"The shops didn't have her outfit" Stella joked.

"I'm alright thanks" Irma replied.

"Are you sure?" Techna asked.

"Yes."

"Techna, are you showing emotion over logic?" Flora asked as Stella pretended to faint with shock and Irma laughed.

'Man, Techna, you almost sounded like Taranee,' Irma said.

At that moment Bloom stuck her head around the door "Have you seen Musa? And, who's that?"

"I'm Irma and who's Musa? Who are you?" Irma introduced herself before asking.

"My name is Bloom, and Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, and deep blue eyes. You seen her?"

"I think I saw her this morning before my brother attack Professor Wizgiz" Irma replied.

"Whoa, that was your brother?" Techna asked surprised.

"Yeah, he was really hyper this morning," Irma laughed.

"I could tell," Techna replied.

"I'm going to look for Musa," Stella said before standing up. "She still has my earrings."

"Just like Corny" Irma whispered while shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"Who's that?" Bloom asked.

"An old friend" Flora answered.

"And by old, she means dead" Irma said.

"Oh I'm…" Bloom started.

"Don't you start, it's all that I have had for the past month" Irma cut in.

"Okay, no problem" Techna and Bloom replied together.

"_Musa, I want my earrings right now!" Stella yelled._

"_Tough, cause I've lost them!" Musa shouted back._

"_Oh man, you'll pay for that!" Stella squealed._

"What are they doing?" Irma said while getting up.

Irma walked towards the door and opened it to see a girl with deep blue/black bunches throwing a pillow at Stella. Irma laughed and Stella turned to say hi, forgetting about the flying pillow, and got smacked in the face, causing Stella to lose her balance, making her land flat on her bottom.

"Hey I'm Musa." Musa said after she threw the pillow at Stella.

"I'm Irma." Irma said before Musa ducked a pillow thrown by Stella.

**A few hours later...**

"So, what are your powers Irma? We've told you ours," Bloom asked.

"Oh, where do I start" Irma said stroking an invisible beard.

"Come on, what's your speciality?" Musa said.

"Have you heard of the 4 ancient dragons?" Irma asked

"You mean the Chinese myth," Techna asked

"Yes, the four ancient dragons had powers of the 4 elements …" Irma started to explain.

"Water, Fire, Earth and Air," Techna cut in.

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish." Irma joked "and there was a the nymph, Xin Jing, who was the Jade Emperor's daughter."

"Wait what has the myth have got to do with this?" Stella asked.

"How does the myth go again?" Bloom asked "Do you still know it?"

"Yes I do and I'm guessing you want to hear it" Irma laughed as Bloom turned slightly red "There once was a kingdom that was suffering from a prolonged drought. Feeling pity for the people of the kingdom, the Jade Emperor's four dragons came together and used their magical abilities to bring rain to the land. However, in doing so, they enraged the Emperor himself. Angered that they had acted without his permission, the Emperor ordered that the dragons be confined in the hearts of four mountains. The Emperor's daughter, however, realized that the dragons were right in helping the people. She argued with her father and when he refused to reverse his decision, she freed the dragons herself. After being freed from their mountain prisons, the dragons became one with the Emperor's daughter, and she left. All that remained of her was the Heart of Kandrakar."

"Yes but what does that have to do with …" Stella trailed off when Irma got up and went into her dorm room. "What did I say?"

"Found it!" Irma exclaimed as she walked out, holding an antique box which was made of lush beige velvet embossed with an antique floral pattern with intricate wire details and delicate glass beads. Irma sat back down while placing the box on her legs, "This is what that myth has to do with me Stella" And with that Irma opened the box and lifted out the heart of Kandrakar, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Ooh I can I borrow it?" Stella asked.

"You can't have the heart Stella." Irma said

"Not the heart, I want the box you keep it in." Stella said, pointing at the box.

"Stella," everyone, except for Irma, moaned

"What?" Stella asked innocently.

"Sorry Stella I need it," Irma replied "And it was Hay Lin's, my best friend, so I don't think you have the slightest chance of getting it"

"Fine,' Stella said as she sulked.

"So you have the power of Quintessence," Techna stated.

"Aren't you supposed to have a team to control the other eleme… Oh My God!" Bloom exclaimed "Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin were members of your group!" Bloom finally realised why Irma said her four best friends were killed.

"Yes, they died in our last battle in Heatherfield" Irma replied.

"At least they died protecting earth" Flora said.

"Yeah, and only me and their parents know" Irma said.

"How is that possible?"

"We, or should I say, I call it glamour," Irma replied, seeing a few confused faces. She continued "I can make things seem different to what they actually are without people noticing."

"You mean like you could make sprouts look like chocolate?" Stella asked, trying to put it in another way.

"Yeah, if I wanted to but they would still taste the same," Irma said as her new friends started looking like they were beginning to understand.

"Just one question," Musa said.

"Shoot," Irma replied.

"What happened to the power of water, fire, earth and air when your friends um… you know…?" Musa trailed off.

"Died? I was originally the keeper of water, so I am more advanced with that but Will had given me the heart of Kandrakar just before she died. So now, I am now the current keeper of the heart of Kandrakar and the other elements until there is 5 new guardians, then I will have to teach them to control their powers and guide them through the ups and downs of the wars they will be facing" Irma explained.

"How come you are not out there, kicking some bad guys butt?" Techna asked "It's illogical to sit here and let them win the war you have been fighting for."

"Well I have managed to lock up the bad guys I have faced in the past and there isn't any evil left that dares show its face now I have imprisoned their leaders in the infinite city," Irma explained

"We haven't faced any evil," Stella said "and I hope we don't ever have to."

* * *

**Cloud tower**

Icy, Darcy and Stormy walked into Cloud Tower's dining room, causing Ms. Griffin to lose her temper _'How dare they show their faces in Cloud tower after being expelled.'_ she thought.

"What are you three doing here? This is my school and I won't let you wreak havoc in here," Ms. Griffin said as she shot a green beam of energy towards the three witches, encasing them in a large dome.

But Icy simply stepped forward and overpowered Ms. Griffins dome by freezing it and making it explode. Icy directed the path of the shards of ice towards their former headmistress, causing her to go flying backwards and smash through her dining table. This made Professor Zarathustra and Professor Ediltrude jump over to see if she was alright.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable," one of them shouted.

"Ha ha... And what are you going to do? Give us detention?" Stormy laughed and created a powerful tornado which swept up the students and some of the teachers in the Cloud Tower and flung them around the room. Stormy made the tornado disappear before dropping the students on the floor and throwing all the professors but Ms. Griffin out the window. Ms. Griffin watched her professors fly out of the window before jumped off the balcony she was standing on to help her students. Once they were all safely on the floor of the dining room, Ms. Griffin created a ball of magic which she threw at the witches but Darcy simply caught it and squished it down until it was no more.

Icy retaliated by throwing Ms. Griffin against the wall behind her and secured her in place with ice. "In case you haven't gotten it yet Ms. Griffin, we're in charge now," Icy said while bathing in Ms. Griffins defeat. Icy, Darcy and Stormy turned around to face the students once again.

"Witches of Cloud Tower, listen up," Icy started.

"We are about to make several changes around here," Darcy continued.

"And if you don't like by all means speak up," Stormy said. "We're open to criticism," The Trix started to laugh at their victory.

**Moments later...**

The Trix sat in the chairs where Ms. Griffin and her professors used to sit.

"Griffin," Icy said "You and your students have just earned yourselves a nice vacation in the damp snake and rat-infested dungeons of Cloud Tower. What, you're not happy? How ungrateful". Icy than laughed.

"You witch," Ms. Griffin shouted. "If you think you will get away with this you're very much mistaken."

"Oh yeah, we all saw how you can stop us!" Stormy laughed "It was very impressive."

"You're making a big mistake," Griffin exclaimed. "You girls are crazy."

"Crazy? Really? Well Ms. Griffin. I dare you to say that again" Darcy said while glaring at her 'victim'.

"They're mad," Ms. Griffin said while quickly stepping to the back of her bubble.

"Now we will go down into the castle crypt," Stormy started "Where the most evil spells are kept and we'll call forth the Army Of Darkness." Ms. Griffin was shocked after what Stormy has just said.

"You can't," Ms. Griffin said "No one has ever been able to control the Army Of Darkness. It will cause total destruction."

"Oh really?" Icy said.

**Cloud Tower Crypt**

The ancient door on the crypt blew open thanks to Icy's new and improved powers.

"And here we are," Icy smirked and the Trix laughed. "The Army Of Darkness will be under our command in no time," Icy reached out and opened the book and all three witches laughed.

* * *

**I will continue with the remaining chapters after I do more research and more correction of the upcoming chapters. Please be hold. And reviews please to help me continue it.**


	4. An Old Enemy

**Disclaimer: the dis it means I don't own the cartoons so stop whining ;3**

* * *

Bloom flopped down onto her bed. "Where's Irma? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"I think Griselda had to give her the stuff she needs for her lessons," Techna replied.

"Ouch, I hated her from that moment on," Stella said.

"So did she," Flora laughed.

"Hey guys," Irma said walking into the dorm's hall.

"Was Griselda nice?" Flora asked.

"Um, no" Irma loudly stated.

"Have your timetable?" Techna asked in genuine curiosity.

"Yeah," Irma replied handing over the slip of paper.

"I'll copy this onto my computer in-case you lose it." Techna said after receiving the timetable.

"Thanks Techna," Irma said. "Cause it's very likely I'm going to lose it."

Bloom was standing at the window, watching the rain slide down the glass "there's something strange about those clouds."

"I know, I can sense it," Irma replied quickly leaning forward to get a better look in the sky.

"I hate the rain, it makes my ha…" Stella was cut off by some-one screaming; Irma.

"Oh My Gosh." Irma said quickly. "Those clouds, someone's summoned a dark army. I know it, I just know it."

With that Stella stepped forwards and also leaned on the glass to see the 'army'. "I don't …" Stella trailed off as small insect-like things flowed over their balcony and climbed up the window.

"Stella, your wish hasn't come …" The shatter of glass stopped Flora mid-sentence.

"Sorry, it was pure reflex" Stella apologised.

Just then, the dorm room door swung open revealing Professor Palladium. "Come on everybody, lets get out of here, the school's under attack."

Flora, Techna, Musa, Stella and Bloom ran out while Irma held out the heart of Kandrakar and shouted, "Guardian Unite!"

Prof' Palladium shielded his eyes from the insanely bright light Irma was producing.

Irma felt her magic increase as 5 orbs of energy surrounded her and her green-blue wings sprouted painlessly from her back. She felt a long skirt wrap around her legs and a tank top fell perfectly into place. "Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence" Irma called out before landed neatly on the ground and saw she was wearing Cornelia's skirt and top as she smiled.

The insects were now grouping together making a very large soldier. "Whoa, he's tall," Irma said and she turned around to face Professor Palladium. "I'll hang out in the east wing. If you know what I mean."

With that Palladium nodded and went to help the girls fight the Army of Darkness. Irma span around to face the creature in the room before saying, "Let's dance." Irma thrust her arms towards the beast and sent several bolts of lightning towards him, making him fall apart and retreat outside.

"Coward," Irma muttered, and with that, she ran towards the now clear balcony and jumped. Irma landed neatly behind one of the monsters and blasted it with her water power, making it turn around and see nothing as Irma had pulled an invisibility trick. She ran towards her friends and reappeared behind them, making them scream in fright.

"Sorry," Irma said.

"This is a total invasion," Techna stated.

"I didn't notice," Irma said lacing sarcasm on thickly.

"We have to fight back," Musa stated while stamping on one of the insects.

"Magic Winx!" Stella, Musa, Flora, Bloom and Techna yelled.

After a bright flash, Irma looked at their outfits and smiled "At least we can fly and they are grounded" Irma spoke. And as if on cue, Terradactyl-like birds flew in.

"You were saying?" Flora said very unimpressed.

"Okay, I have a plan" Irma said.

"Spill it then," Stella said while blasting some of the bugs away.

"Okay. Me, Musa and Bloom will attack the ones in the sky while Flora, Techna and Stella stay down here" Irma said.

"Okay" They agreed.

**A few hours later...**

"There's an endless supply of these things!" Bloom shouted while blasting a few creatures away and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Bloom, if we join our magic, we can get rid of these clouds that are bringing these things here!" Irma yelled.

"I don't know how to!" Bloom shouted back "Sorry."

"Its okay, but I'm going to try to do it anyway," Irma yelled back while flying up. Taking a huge breath, Irma blew at the clouds, which slowly but surely began to move and shrink. After a few moments, the clouds were almost gone, but Irma was struck by lightning before falling towards the ground. The clouds came back quickly and brought the creatures down quicker than ever. Professor Palladium saw Irma falling and stepped forwards to catch her and succeeded in doing so. He set an unimpressed Irma back on her feet.

"Thank you Professor," Irma said and tried to fly once again but failed. Irma growled "They clipped my wings! It will take minutes before they will work again" Irma then saw a huge shadow coming from behind her. She whirled around and shouted "Earth" causing vines to sprout from the ground and wrap themselves around the 'thing', squeezing tighter and tighter until it exploded. She later saw Stella before she ran over to help her as she was surrounded by eight of the creatures "Need help?" Irma asked sarcastically.

"You'd think?" Stella snapped.

Irma combined her water and air powers together to create a miniature blizzard, freezing two of her opponents and then wrapped some vines around the now frozen creatures, making the ice and creature shatter. Stella blasted another two with solar bubbles (_xPennyxTallyx made up that spell._) and sent them flying backwards, causing them to collide with a few others, making them break up. Irma surrounded herself with a fire shield and increased the size of it before vaporising any evil creature it came in contact with.

"Enough!" A deep, very loud voice, bellowed causing everyone to stop fighting and run inside, even the creatures ran off .Soon everyone, but Irma, was inside the school. She was looking around frantically for whoever had shouted.

"I know your voice. I know who you are. So show yourself. You coward!" Irma yelled as it began to rain heavily again.

"I'm the coward? Have you looked at yourself lately? Well, have you?" The voice yelled out again.

"…" Irma was speechless.

"Answer me, Irma!" the voice yelled.

"Okay, so I've ran away from my past. It was bound to catch up sooner or later!" Irma yelled back, still looking for the owner of the voice.

"It turned out to be sooner didn't it," The voice laughed. "And it's so unfortunate that you will die just under my hand, just like your friends did."

"You didn't kill my friends!" Irma screamed back "Your twelve foot snake-man did that, because you were too scared to face us. You're a coward admit it."

All of a sudden a bolt of lightening struck the school as the voice lost its temper. "I dare you to say that again Miss Lair," The voice said threateningly.

"Go on, kill them if you want, I have only known them for two days," Irma yelled back "Go on I dare you. You coward!"

The voice screamed and a man with long sandy coloured-hair and ice-blue eyes appeared in front of Irma. But Irma was not at all fazed by his sudden appearance and laughed, "Is that the best you can do." Irma asked, unfazed.

"Your death is nearing Miss Lair, so you better watch your back" He said.

"Yeah, and how many times have you tried to kill me? 200, maybe 300 times? My dear Prince Phobos, you will die before I will," Irma said mockingly and with that Phobos took his leave.

* * *

**This is another copy, but improve version, of the original story/chapter. If you would like to review it, please do so.**


	5. Zamballa

**From the fourth chapter of the original story, so I still don't own this part of the story, and so does the cartoons, both if it actually.**

* * *

"Who the hell is Prince Phobos?" Stella screamed. "What the hell were those creatures? His minions?"

"Phobos is the prince of Meridian and he was illegally ruling the world until me and the other guardians put him in jail. But he looks like he escaped and has probably stolen another world's heart to stop his magic leaving him. Without some sort of constant source of magic, his magic drops near to nothing," Irma explained. "Those creatures aren't from Meridian or any other planet I have been to. They aren't living things. They are basically like the walking dead."

Stella's jaw dropped, "The WALKING DEAD!"

"Basically," an out of breath Professor Palladium said.

"PALLADIUM!" Griselda screeched and the professor winced.

"Bye girls," Palladium said as he walked in the direction of Griselda to get yelled at for an unknown reason.

"Poor professor," Flora said, watching him walking away.

Irma laughed.

"What?" Flora asked.

"He is kind of cute isn't he, Flora?" Irma smiled as Flora turned red.

"I gotta go," Flora said as she ran off to hide.

"That was mean Irma," Bloom laughed.

"I'll go with her," Stella said. "After all, two sources of magic will be harder to overcome."

"Okay, see you soon" Irma called and Stella waved.

Techna ran over to Irma. "Those things destroyed my computer and my books …"

"… and our room" Musa added.

Just then a sharp ringing was heard.

"What the hell is that?" Techna asked confused.

"I have a message," Irma said holding up the heart of Kandrakar. "Hello?" A hologram appeared out of the heart, revealing the Heart of Zamballa's keeper.

"_Miss Lair we need your help"_ the keeper said.

"What? Why?" Irma asked, trying to stay calm.

"_Phobos __**(Big Loud Explosion in background)**__ is attacking. He's after the heart!"_

"Oh no!" Irma gasped. "I'm on my way there! There is no way in hell he is getting that heart."

"_Thank the lord. Irma please be quick."_

Irma held up the heart of Kandrakar and made a portal to Zamballa and stepped through, only to step back in shock "Holy Hell" Irma cursed. She then took out the heart before calling out, "Guardian Unite!" Irma once again went through the portal, but this time, she flew through and went straight up to be directly behind Phobos.

"Do you ever do things the easy way?" Phobos asked Irma, without turning around to look at her.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Irma said while inwardly laughing.

Phobos was silent for a moment, watching his Lurdens attacking the Zamballa's army. Phobos finally turned around so he was finally facing Irma. "Even with the heart of Zamballa, you could finish me off as I am very weak at this moment," Phobos said to Irma. "I will leave this world, but I am planning on leaving my army here to continue the battle," with that Phobos teleported back to Meridian. Irma flew down and started blasting the Lurdens with her magic, easily defeating them.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Alfea,**

"Professor Palladium, it is unacceptable to run around like a madman while rounding up our students!" Griselda yelled while Palladium pretended to listen.

"Professor Palladium!" Musa half-gasped half-yelled. "Professor Palladium!"

Palladium heard his name being yelled by someone other than Griselda and turned to look. "Professor," Musa gasped.

"What is it Musa?" Palladium asked as Musa was catching her breath.

"Irma," Musa said.

"Yes. What about her?"

"She ran off... (gasp)... to (gasp) some purple planet to (gasp)... inhabited by talking trees to... fight Phobos," Musa explained as she was heavily breathing.

"Wait, purple and talking trees?" Palladium exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"She must be at Zamballa" Palladium said.

"Where?" Musa asked.

"It is one of the many worlds she fought on with her fellow guardians before they were killed." Professor Palladium explained. "You see, every world has its own heart, which is kept and protected by a chosen member of their world. These hearts are orbs of magic. The necklace Irma has, transforms her into her guardian form and gives her powers. If she gained another heart, her power would dramatically increase. It is not easy to be given one heart, let alone two, and I believe she has gone over to that planet to protect the heart from Phobos and his army."

Palladium walked over to the other girls while helping Musa walk without falling over. Musa once again tripped and Palladium caught her before she fell flat on her face and laughed. "That has to be the hundredth time you have done that."

"When I'm tired I fall all over the place, and it's not funny" Musa pouted.

Palladium silently laughed once again. Once they were with Techna and Bloom again, Stella finally smiled.

"Have you asked him?" Techna asked immediately.

"Not exactly," Musa squeaked while receiving a glare that could kill from Bloom.

"Asked me what?" Palladium sighed.

"Can you would open a portal to that Zamba... err... purple place, because we want to help her and make sure she doesn't get hurt," Musa said quickly.

"Girls, I understand you are worried about her, but you will have to let her do this by herself. You don't know what kind of creatures she is fighting" Palladium objected.

"But she will be outnumbered," Bloom argued.

"Bloom, I'm sorry but you are of more use here if we get attacked again, and she will most likely know her enemy's weaknesses as she had fought them since she was 13." Palladium explained.

"But she always worked in a team with her friends!" Techna shouted. "And her teammates are _dead!_"

"Techna my answers still no"

"But…" Musa started, but Palladium cut in.

"Look, no buts, she is experienced and one of the strongest fairies here, if not, the strongest. She will be fine, I can promise you that," Palladium walked away, hoping his promise wouldn't backfire at him. He knows he would be attacked very randomly by the girls.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last chapter by the original author. But I will continue it for you readers, don't worry. And some reviews please, thanks.**


	6. Back At Alfea

_**Dis-claimer – I don't own anything in this story.**_

* * *

Irma landed outside of Alfea, cold, wet and hungry. De-transformed Irma sighed. "This job is getting harder. Maybe it's because I'm alone," Plodding over to the heavy front doors of Alfea's main entrance. Irma looked at the sky as it was dark and the stars were easily seen. She quickly changed her gaze towards where her room was and watched her new-found-friends silhouettes jump and dance around. Irma slowly tore her gaze away and pushed open the insanely heavy doors.

Once inside, she heard her stomach growl.

"You really should go get something to eat," a rough female voice sounded from behind her.

Irma jumped and whirled around to come face to face with the head of discipline.

"P-p-professor G-g-griselda," Irma stammered. _'I've faced a 20ft. snake, 2 evil tyrants with an unquenched thirst for power and my death, and not once was I afraid. Yet one look from Griselda and I'm running scared.' _Irma thought.

"Yes" Griselda drawled out.

"Umm…. Are you sure the chef won't mind?"

"We can't have you die of starvation now, can we?" Griselda said while scowling.

'_Does she ever smile?'_ Irma thought. "Thank you Professor."

Once she arrived at the kitchen. Irma decided she was going to raid one of Alfea's dozens of fridges, then vaporize all the Brussels sprouts in the kitchen.

**Time passes...**

Irma fell into the room she shared with Stella causing a loud crash. Cursing slightly, Irma looked up, praying she hadn't woken her. Unfortunately, Stella had sat up and was glaring at her.

"Who Are You?" Stella demanded.

"It's only me Stella," Irma replied "Just got back from Zamballa."

Irma's air supply was suddenly cut off as Stella had run over and was hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You know, we spent ages trying to convince Palladium to create a portal so we could come and help you out. But he said no, so we…" Stella ranted

* * *

-Flashback-

_"But Professor -" Bloom started._

"_Bloom, no," Palladium replied. "Do think if I say no the first time ill say yes the second?"_

"_No, but you might on the 99th time," Stella laughed "Please Professor."_

"_No."_

"_Please," Stella said._

"_No,"_

"_Please, please, please, please," Musa joined in._

"_No," Palladium groaned he could feel a headache coming on._

"_Please, please," Bloom also joined._

"_No,"_

"_Please," Techna laughed._

_Flora walked over and saw Professor Palladium on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Professor, please can you open a portal for us" Flora said in her sweetest voice that she used whenever she got into trouble._

"_Please, please, please" They all chorused._

-End Flashback-

* * *

"I get the idea" Irma cut her off.

"So tell me, what happened on Zamballa?"

Irma yawned loudly behind her hand "In the morning."

**Next morning...**

Irma woke up earlier than she'd expected. Looking over at Stella she laughed. Unsurprisingly, she was still asleep. Irma tip-toed out of the room and made herself a cup of hot chocolate from the small 'kitchen' in the hidden corner of the hallway. Flora quietly came out of her and Blooms room. "Morning," Flora greeted with a yawn.

"Morning Flo," Irma replied.

"How was your 'trip' to Zamballa? Had fun?" Flora asked.

"Hmmm… let see" Irma mused tapping her chin in fake thought "I defeated an entire army of Lurdens, made Phobos run away and befriended the guardian of Zamballa, who is also the ex-guardian of Earth, Kadma."

"Wow, I don't know how you do it." Flora said.

"Come to think of it, neither do I," Irma replied.

Flora laughed lightly. "We better wake the rest up, or they'll miss breakfast"

"How does a gallon of ice-cold water on each girl sound like?" Irma asked as she placed her finger on her chin with a smirk.

"Irma, don't be mean" Flora giggled.

"Fine. I'll wake Musa and Techna up," Irma said, walking over to their room.

"Hey! Thanks for leaving the ones for me that might vaporize me!" Flora fake snapped.

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter that the previous author stopped, but I will re-continue it from here as I have been granted the permission to do so. Here is hoping for some support. **


End file.
